Y si
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Un universo alterno de que hubiera pasdo si Izuna no hubiera muerto...y otras cosas mias


Hola gente, aquí estoy yo con una de mis extrañas ideas xD es como una versión alterna –más o menos- de lo que hubiera pasado si el condenado Tobirama no hubiera matado a Izuna -w-.

**Y si…**

Hacer muchos años los clanes vivían en constantes guerras, se podía decir que la paz no era más que un simple mito pues los niños desde pequeños debían luchar por sobrevivir y demostrar la valía de su clan. Uno de los clanes más poderosos para ese entonces era el Uchiha, un clan reconocido por su habilidad sobre el fuego e increíble y admirables ojos.

Esta historia se centra en un joven chico de diez años de edad, como todo Uchiha su cabello era azabache, quebrado y llegaba por encimas de sus hombros, su piel blanca y sus ojos negro profundo, un niño admirable entre los de su clan no por ser hijo del jefe sino por sus habilidades en combate. Uno de sus logros a su corta de edad fue enfrentarse a miembros adultos de su clan rival: el clan Senju de los bosques, y salir victorioso. Pero este jovencito solo cumple con las leyes de vida que se establecen en la época, en realidad su más anhelado deseo es que todas esas calamidades acaben, deseo adquirido desde la muerte de cuatro de sus hermanos. Su vida cambio un poco luego de conocer a un chico cuyo clan desconocía pero que compartía sus mismos ideales y por ello forjaron una buena amistad con el pasar de los años.

Ya con trece años de edad, el joven Uchiha se encaminaba al lugar de siempre para encontrarse con su curioso amigo pero esta vez fue interceptado por tres personas antes de salir. Dos chicos de su misma edad, uno de cabello café liso que llegaba por encima de sus hombros y el otro tenía el cabello negro ligeramente alborotado (n/a: como el de Shisui); la otra persona era una niña un año menor a ellos con el cabello negro trenzado y los tres con los ojos negros y la piel blanca, características de Uchiha. Los dos varones usaban un kimono negro como el que usaba Madara, mientras que el de la niña era azul oscuro.

—¿A dónde vas Madara?—preguntó el peli café mirando al nombrado de manera interrogativa y seria.

—No es tu problema Hikaku—contestó sencillo el de cabellos quebrados mirándole con aburrimiento, siempre le pareció molesta la actitud de su compañero.

—Anda dinos, no le diremos a nadie—insistió sonriendo de lado el otro chico.

—No le presiones Isamu, si no nos quiere decir no podemos obligarlo—sonó la suave voz de la niña.

—Ay Hikari, si viniste fue porque querías saber—bufó Hikaku mirando la única chica entre cerrando sus ojos.

—No voy a ninguna parte, solo daré una vuelta y quiero ir_ solo—_resaltó mirándoles con molestia.

—Que aburrido eres, prefiero irme a entrenar—resopló Isamu antes de irse saltando a un árbol de regreso, aquella zona era del clan Uchiha y estaba bien oculta para evitar ataques imprevistos.

—Pues Isamu tiene razón, prefiero ir a entrenar es mejor que perder el tiempo por ahí. Desde la muerte de Asahi no dejas de "dar paseítos"—musitó el peli café antes de irse tras el otro quedando solamente Madara quien se notaba un poco triste al recordar a uno de sus hermanos y a Hikari mirándole con preocupación.

—Yo…regresare con ellos, disculpa si te molestamos—se despidió con un deje de tristeza saltando al mismo árbol que los otros dos e irse.

El azabache suspiró y siguió su camino hacia el río donde se encontraría con su amigo Senju quien le saludó con su típica energía pero un ruido llamó la atención de ambos por lo que se pusieron alertas y se dirigieron con cautela al lugar de donde provino el ruido.

—¿Hikari?—se sorprendió Uchiha al ver a la azabache en el piso, al parecer tropezó cayó del árbol en el que estaba y no logró caer de pie—¿¡Me seguiste!?—reprocho un poco molesto y alterado mientras Hashirama observaba a la niña con curiosidad. La azabache le miró desde el suelo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos además de timidez.

—Lo siento Madara—se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie. Hubo un silencio en el que el moreno se dedicó a ver a la chica, ésta por instinto jaló al peli negro como alejándolo de él.

—No te preocupes…—suspiró el de cabello quebrado—es un amigo, pero Hikari prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esto—advirtió de manera fulminante, la niña sonrió y asintió pues le causaba gracia cada vez que su amigo se enojaba.

—Ne, ne Madara—se acercó Senju sonriendo a su oído de manera malvada—¿ella es tu novia?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó un poco sonrojado y molesto para gracia de su amiga.

—No tenías que gritarme—dijo dramáticamente deprimiéndose bastante el peli café.

Y desde entonces solo la chica sabía a qué salía tanto su amigo, aunque no dijo nada a nadie hacía un intento de convencer a su amigo que dejara de ver al Senju. Pero el tiempo pasó y las circunstancias de la vida cambiaron una vez los padres de ambos chicos descubrieron los encuentros, por lo que una batalla se desato entre ambos donde casi mueren los más pequeños de ambas familias.

—No puedo creer que nos ocultaras eso Hikari—le reprendía Hikaku a su amiga bastante enojado.

—Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie y eso hice—se defendió ella un poco molesta.

—Pusiste en riesgo al clan, tú y Madara—esta vez fue una inexpresiva voz de una niña de nueve años, cabello café y ojos negros que no demostraban lucidez alguna—de no ser por Izuna de seguro los Senju nos hubieran tendido una emboscada.

—¡Ninguno conocía el apellido del otro Tsuki!…además yo traté de convencerlo de que dejara de ir a ver a ese chico—aclaró con cierta culpabilidad—y en vez de pensar en eso, piensen que es Madara quien está en problemas ahora.

—Si Tajima-sama logra su objetivo podremos atacar al clan Senju—espetó Isamu con bastante seriedad.

—Dejen al condenado clan Senju de lado y preocúpense en nuestro amigo. ¿Y si los Senju los emboscan a ellos? ¡Estaremos en problemas! ¡Si a Tajima-sama le ocurre algo estaremos vulnerables a cualquier cosa!—bramó la de cabello trenzado bastante molesta, cosa poco común en ella.

A pesar de todo, Tajima y sus dos hijos regresaron al campamento del clan Uchiha con apenas uno que otro rasguño. Luego de eso, los encuentros entre los dos chicos se terminaron, desde entonces todos los niños del clan Uchiha solo se dedicaron a entrenar y a luchar por su supervivencia.

…

Con el pasar de los años, Senju y Uchiha lucharon distintas y tormentosas batallas en las que se perdían muchas vidas. Madara y Hashirama se enfrentaron desde pequeños sin ninguno dar su brazo a torcer pero el segundo demostraba ser más fuerte; con cosas del destino, Madara y su hermano lograron evolucionar su sharingan pero esto le costó la vida a Isamu y otro joven del clan. Ya no eran ningunos niños, los mayores ya con 22 años de edad eran fuertes guerreros del clan con un único deseo de proteger al mismo y acabar con los clanes rivales.

En uno de los enfrentamientos contra su clan rival, Izuna, con 19 años, se enfrentaba a Tobirama a base de kenjutsu demostrando una gran rivalidad y deseo de acabar con el otro. Senju estuvo a punto de asesinar al Uchiha de no ser por la intercepción de dos miembros de tal clan: Hikaku y Tsuki, ambos detuvieron a Tobirama con un genjutsu proporcionado por sus ojos causando que quedara inmóvil. Así, la batalla se detuvo por un momento mientras varios Senju sostenían al segundo al mando quien seguía inconsciente.

—Madara, eres el líder de tu clan, puedes hacer que esto se detenga—ofreció Hashirama extendiéndole la mano al azabache de larga cabellera quien mantenía su sharingan activo con una fría mirada. Observó a Hikari, Tsuki y Hikaku que ayudaba a sostener a Izuna quien estaba herido y de no ser por los dos últimos estaría muerto.

—Deja atrás ese estúpido sueño Hashirama, no tiene caso que sigas con eso—y dicho aquello, los Uchiha desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

…

Madara estuvo tranquilo al saber que su hermano se recuperó con ayuda de su amiga médico, pero no podía dejar de pensar de que en otro enfrentamiento podría ser asesinado así como Hikari, Tsuki o cualquier otro miembro del clan. Desde que murieron sus hermanos mayores: Asahi, Takeshi, Yuu y Naomi, se prometió a si mismo proteger a los que amaba sin importar que, pero estaba seguro de algo, sus camaradas no deseaban seguir luchando y eso era visible en sus tristes y cansadas miradas, el clan Uchiha siempre fue un clan unido y preocupado siempre por los suyos, una de las cosas que le enseñó su padre y vio desde que era pequeño.

—Hermano—la voz de Izuna le saca de sus pensamientos, por lo que le mira expectante esperando lo que fuera a decir— las batallas contra el clan Senju se están haciendo demasiado consecutivas, cada vez hay menos tiempo para reponernos y aunque tengamos médicos ellos también se agotan—expuso su punto de vista mirando a su amiga de pelo trenzado respirar agotada sentada junto a un árbol en compañía de Hikaku y hermana—pensar que deben luchar y luego ayudar a reponernos me hace darme cuenta de que pierden más del ochenta por ciento de su chakra por no decir todo. Hikari no resistirá curar a otra persona y los demás médicos tampoco tomando en cuenta de que son muy pocos.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo encontrar una forma de que esto acabe de una buena vez—respondió bajando un poco la mirada y luego elevándola para mirar a los cansados y heridos miembros del clan.

—Madara, Izuna—apareció la inexpresiva Tsuki frente a ambos hermanos, se notaba el agotamiento físico y a pesar de su serenidad el cansancio era muy fácil de divisar—a los médicos no les queda nada de chakra como para curar a los demás—dijo eso girándose a mirar a su amiga quien hacía un vano intento de curar a uno de sus compañeros—si tenemos otra batalla, dudo mucho que logremos vencer.

Madara chasqueo la lengua pensando que podría hacer, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada hasta que las últimas palabras de Hashirama resonaron en su mente: ¡No!, pensó de inmediato, pero esta vez debía ponerse en la posición de todo el clan como líder del mismo, ya ninguno aguantaría otra batalla además de que el sharingan comenzaba a agotar a muchos comenzándoles a producir problemas de visión en plena batalla. No le quedó de otra, envió un mensaje en un halcón al líder de los Senju y fue como se dio inició a lo que se conocería como el reinado de la paz entre los clanes.

…

Los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, los Hyuuga –parientes lejanos de los Uchiha-, Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka y otros clanes más se aliaron para crear el sistema de aldea oculta, el nacimiento de : Konohagakure no Sato. El señor feudal del país del fuego dio una orden y era de escoger a un cabeza de la aldea quien sería conocido como Hokage: sombra del fuego, nombre escogido por Hashirama mientras que el de la aldea se lo puso Madara.

Con el pasar del tiempo el sueño que parecía imposible se hiso realidad, un lugar tranquilo en el que todos vivían sin muchas preocupaciones, los niños disfrutaban su juventud para jugar y aprender en lo que nació como l_a academia ninja _que fue un ideal de Izuna y Tobirama se podría decir en conjunto, aunque claro, sus diferencias y constante rivalidad no les hiso llegar a un acuerdo totalmente fijo; para mantener la igualdad entre todos, Madara fue declarado como _Nidaime Hokage_ y se le demostró a los Uchiha que los Senju no se sentían por sobre encima de ellos además de que parte del clan de Uzushiogakure se mudó a la aldea decretando como pacto de paz el compromiso entre el Shodaime y la hija del líder del clan Uzumaki: Mito.

…

Los dos líderes del país del fuego se encontraban en el monte con la representación de ellos mismos observando la aldea mientras el viento soplaba moviendo sus cabellos y en parte sus ropas. Senju sonreía por una razón que el azabache desconocía y le llenaba en cierta forma de curiosidad pero su personalidad no le permitía preguntar, estaba consciente de la forma de ser del moreno y su posible burla ante el sentimiento de curiosidad.

—Quiero preguntarte algo Madara—inició sin dejar de sonreír, llamando la atención de su compañero quien le observó atento y expectante— veraz, los años han pasado y a pesar de todo tu y yo logramos volver a ser amigos, ahora yo me casé y aun ejerzo mis deberes como el Shodaime Hokage. Tobirama se encarga de la academia para entrenar a los niños que desean ser shinobis, Izuna es el jefe de la policía de Konoha y consejero junto a mi hermano pero... ¿qué hay de ti? Eres el Nidaime y cumples tantas obligaciones como yo pero, ¿no es momento en que te centralices en tu vida personal? Ya no se trata de proteger a Izuna, él ya no es un niño y aunque suela ser muy infantil tanto el cómo mi hermano en sus discusiones y enfrentamientos, ya es un adulto que vive y se vale por sí mismo.

Uchiha quedó estático y pensativo ante las palabras de su amigo de infancia, tenía razón en cierto punto, se había olvidado por completo de algo importante: él mismo ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de toda una aldea, como ser el cabeza de los ninjas del país del fuego sin ni siquiera poder ocuparse de sí mismo?; Hashirama le observó expectante, su pensativo rostro demostraba muy bien lo que se imaginaba: No había pensado en eso. Senju soltó una carcajada que devolvió al Uchiha al mundo real lejos de su cuestionamiento menta y al notar la risa de su acompañante frunció el ceño con molestia y el dirigió una fría mirada.

—No…lo había pensado—admitió desviando la mirada con cierta seriedad y expresión pensativa por lo que Hashirama dejó de reír y le miró con una leve sonrisa.

—Sabes Madara…Mito y yo seremos padres—confesó llamando la atención del azabache quien se encontraba muy sorprendido ante esa noticia—quería que fueras el primero en saberlo.

—Eso…bueno...supongo que te felicito por ello—fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de Madara, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Por eso quería preguntarte ¿Qué planeabas hacer tú? Siendo sincero contigo incluso Tobirama se ha comprometido con una mujer del clan Uzumaki.

—Se nota que son hermanos…—comentó rodando un poco los ojos mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza—pero, realmente no tengo ningún interés…—dijo con un falso tono de desinterés.

—Y desde que Hikaku murió…Izuna ha pasado bastante tiempo con su hermana, ¿Tsuki era?—habló de nuevo para un poco de estrés del otro, tenía razón en un punto, al parecer era el único que se quedaría solo pero no le importaba mucho en realidad... ¿o sí?

—Sí, se llama Tsuki —respondió Uchiha luego de meditar unas cosas un poco—siendo franco, no creo estar interesado en formar una familia con alguien…no creo que una mujer llegue a estar tan loca como para fijarse en mi—espetó con una media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

—Eso crees tú…—murmuró su amigo mientras le observaba irse.

…

El tiempo de nuevo transcurrió y el hecho del momento fue el nacimiento del hijo varón del Shodaime Hokage y la líder del clan Uzumaki, seguido del compromiso anunciado públicamente de Tobirama y Shizuka Uzumaki. Como todos estaban tan centrados en ambos sucesos, nadie además de los Uchiha se fijaron en el más o menos secreto romance de la segunda sombra del fuego con una médico del clan; y la relación del jefe de policía con Tsuki Uchiha. Salir con ambas noticias sería una forma de demostrar o rivalidad ante ambos líderes Senju o de demostrar que los Uchiha solo se involucran entre ellos mismos por no perder las herencias sanguíneas, así que todo se mantuvo como un secreto del clan por los momentos.

De nuevo ambos líderes shinobi del país del fuego se encontraban reunidos pero esta vez caminando por la aldea como momento de descanso de sus obligaciones. La gente solía hacerles reverencias de respeto y varios niños de la academia se acercaban a elogiarles y a hacerles preguntas.

—…y realmente me he mantenido ocupado en casa estando tan pendiente de Mito y Taiyou que no he prestado atención a mis deberes como Hokage, en verdad lamento dejarte todo Madara—decía Hashirama con un tono de pena, disculpándose con su amigo por sus constantes faltas.

—No te preocupes—respondió tranquilo el Uchiha.

—Cuando tienes una familia todo cambia tan drásticamente, como quisiera que me entendieras…

—Hashirama—le interrumpió un momento lo que le pareció extraño ya que por lo general el Uchiha solo hablaba cuando le correspondía pero al parecer tenía algo que decir—Yo voy a casarme—soltó de repente con mucha seriedad, el moreno le miro con total sorpresa creyendo que lo que escuchaba era parte de su imaginación.

—¿Qué?—quedó atónito unos momentos como si lo que le hubiese dicho fuera la cosa más extraña, bizarra, sin sentido, imposible y demás, cosa que el Uchiha tomo como un insulto y le dirigió una severa mirada.

—He dicho, que voy a casarme—repitió tratando de mantener la calma sin dejar su aspecto un tanto molesto, aunque claro eso no duraría mucho al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Senju.

—¿Tu? ¿El que hace un año me dijo que nada de eso le interesaba?—repitió entre carcajadas a lo que Madara se sonrojo levemente y le provoco gritarle un montón de cosas no aptas para oídos jóvenes y se contuvo por eso, porque había niños cerca.

—¡Ya cállate Hashirama, esto es serio!—bramó con un tono entre molestia e indignación—quería decírtelo de una buena vez, es algo que he tenido presente desde hace tiempo, pero con el nacimiento de tu hijo y el compromiso oficial de Tobirama simplemente fue algo que se hiso formal en mi clan y se mantendrá así por ahora.

El usuario del elemento madera se quedó en silencio unos momentos, si así lo deseaba su compañero no podría oponerse aunque hacerlo público le hubiera parecido una increíble idea. Iba a preguntar ¿Por qué se lo dijo si era cosa de Uchiha? Y simplemente el portador del sharingan le contestó que era como devolverle lo de contarle del embarazo de Mito casi un año atrás.

Y así fue como Shodaime Hokage junto a su hermano menor y esposa, fueron los únicos no Uchiha presentes en la boda del Nidaime, algo realmente sencillo acorde con las costumbres del clan, cosa curiosa para ambos Senju y la Uzumaki –aunque claramente Tobirama no demostró emoción alguna, o eso quiso aparentar-. Fue curioso en el sentido de que, como tradición, "la novia" usa un kimono blanco para la ceremonia mientras que el novio y los invitados usan negros con el abanico en la espalda: tétrico, según Tobirama.

Todos los Uchiha se encontraban presentes, se notaban bastante emocionados por la boda del líder principal del clan; este se encontraba arrodillado en un cojín al parecer meditando unas cosas con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, con sus ojos carbón cerrados respirando pausadamente, era obvio lo que le ocurría: estaba nervioso, cosa que aprovechó Hashirama para reírse un poco y no solo él, sino el joven Izuna junto su compañera Tsuki. No pasó mucho para que apareciera Hikari, quien usaba un kimono largo y blanco con el abanico representativo del clan en la espalda y su azabache cabello recogido en un bonito moño con un mechón a cada lado de su cabeza colgando por delante de sus orejas.

En fin, la ceremonia fue muy agradable y bonita, en lo que se podría llamar "la fiesta", Senju mayor se dedicó a molestar un poco a Madara: Tobirama e Izuna gran parte del momento se dirigieron asesinas y frívolas miradas; y por ultimo Mito, Tsuki y Hikari estaban con otras mujeres del clan quienes alagaban y felicitaban a esta última. No fue meses después que la aldea se enteró y porque Madara no le vio nada de malo que Hashirama lo anunciara…y con eso me refiero a que lo dijo sin autoridad del Uchiha.

…

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir y ciertos sucesos tanto buenos como malos comenzaron a surgir. Hace varios años, Madara, Hashirama, Izuna y Tobirama participaron y milagrosamente salieron vivos de lo que futuramente sería llamado "La primera gran guerra ninja", pero ahora las guerras de nuevo surgía y todo por parte de ataques provenientes de Kumogakure y las disputas entre Kirigakure e Iwagakure, en sí, ya la seguridad y la paz volvían a ser cosa de lejanos recuerdos o simples anhelos.

El hijo de Hashirama participaba en batallas pero su padre no le permitió estar en un duro enfrentamiento en el que solo salieron vivos: él mismo, Madara, Tobirama e Izuna. Luego de eso, regresaron totalmente agotados siendo atendidos por los pocos ninjas médicos que había en la aldea, encabezados por la esposa del Nidaime Hokage. Todo era tan parecido como hace años cuando atacaron su aldea con un monstruo llamado Kyuubi que fue sellado en el interior de Mito Uzumaki y ahora luchaban por conseguirlo tanto al Kyuubi como a los otros bijus. De nuevo los equipos se vieron involucrados en batalla contra las armadas de los hermanos oro y plata, donde fatídicamente murió Tobirama dejando a Shizuka sola con su hijo.

—Estúpido Senju…—se encontraba Izuna frente a la tumba del que fue su rival, amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus negros ojos pues a pesar de rivalidad y constante desacuerdo en todo, él respetaba a Tobirama y su muerte había sido un golpe duro.

—Izuna…—la voz de su esposa le hace girar haciendo que ella vislumbrara los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Con delicadeza, la peli café acercó su mano y secó las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo—ni llorando los muertos vuelven a la vida—dijo ella con tono bastante serio pero notable tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos, no tanto por la muerte del Senju ya que anteriormente ambos tampoco se llevaban bien, pero respetaba y comprendía la situación y los tristes momentos que ahora vivían Shizuka y Tsubasa, además de Hashirama junto con Mito y Taiyou.

—Je…—inevitablemente el Uchiha dejó salir una leve sonrisa, pues era algo que el peli blanco había cambiado, había creado un jutsu que servía para revivir a los muertos pero claramente no pretendía darle uso en lo que le quedaba de vida—tienes razón—musitó abrazándola mientras acariciaba sus finos cabellos cafés, debía pensar en que ahora lo más importante era su familia: Tsuki y su pequeña Aiko; eso sin contar a su hermano, cuñada y sobrino.

…

Una vez más el tiempo fue transcurriendo y las aguas había vuelto a su cauce, bueno no del todo ya que las disputas entre el Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu y el Nidaime Mizukage Kaito Hozuki causaron un gran problema para la aldea de Konohagakure y para detener esto se vieron involucrados los dos Hokages y el hermano del segundo dando como resultado la muerte de Mu, Kaito e Izuna. Ante el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano, Madara abandonó la aldea temiendo que su alma se llenara de odio y pudiera llegar a ser un peligro para su amada familia.

—Kazuki…cuida mucho a tu mamá—se despidió de su hijo acariciando sus quebrados y no muy largos cabellos, en sí, el chico era muy parecido a él.

—Lo haré pero…prométeme que regresaras—pidió mirando a su padre con tristeza en sus azabaches iris, Madara abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, no sabía por cuanto tiempo no lo volvería a ver por lo que deseaba recordar su joven rostro de adolescente maduro antes de irse de la aldea, dejando todo a manos de Hashirama.

—Adiós hijo…

—Adiós papá…

…

Y así, muchos años después las cosas cambiaron y se dio lugar una tercera guerra, pero mientras esto ocurría, el Nidaime Hokage regresó a Konohagakure para sorpresa de muchos. Aquel hombre estaba realmente viejo, su largo cabello ahora era blanco y debía caminar con ayuda de un bastón pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para cargar con su abanico en la espalda.

—Nidaime-sama—Sarutobi observaba a su predecesor con asombro como si fuera imposible que estuviera ahí, frente suyo. El Uchiha elevó su vista observando atentamente las tres caras en el monte de los Hokages.

—Así que siempre te nombraron Sandaime, Sarutobi—comentó ignorando la impresión del menor.

—Tío Madara—apareció una mujer un poco más joven que Hiruzen—no puedo creer que siga vivo.

—Aiko…—reconoció en seguida a su sobrina—ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Es sorprendente que siga vivo—comentó llena de sorpresa.

La hija de Izuna le hiso un recuento de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Ella ahora tenía un hijo de trece años que debía estar involucrado en la guerra constantemente con su equipo; Hashirama había muerto hace años y ahora solo quedaba su nieta Tsunade quien era conocida por su habilidad en el Ninjutsu medico; Hikari había muerto desde hace muchos años igual que Mito y Shizuka Uzumaki. El Uchiha se encontraba escuchando todo en el cementerio, observando varias lapidas y unas principalmente les causó bastante dolor.

—Así que...Kazuki murió…—susurró observando la tumba de su hijo con un deje de tristeza mientras el viento movía sus blancos cabellos.

—Así es, el murió por proteger a su equipo junto con Nowaki Senju, el segundo nieto de Hashirama-sama, él apenas era un niño.—explicó la de cabellos azabaches mirando a su tío—Pero su hija ya es una mujer adulta y es madre de un pequeño de dos años—aquello sorprendió bastante al hombre, significaba que ya era bisabuelo, deseaba con fuerzas poder conocer no solo a su nieta, sino a su bisnieto y al hijo de su sobrina.

—Ella ahora se encuentra en su casa…podríamos ir a verla—sugirió la hija de Izuna y Tsuki sonriendo levemente.

—Madara-sensei…—al escuchar el llamado, Uchiha mayor se giró encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos plateados amarrados en una baja coleta y ojos negros quien traía consigo a una niña de unos siete años con su mismo color de cabello y ojos.

—Sakumo…—se sorprendió mucho al ver a su alumno, ya era todo un hombre y por lo visto padre de esa pequeña.

—Sakumo-san—le reconoció enseguida Aiko—¿vienes a visitar la tumba de Kazuki, cierto?

—Así es, pero jamás me imagine que… ¿Cómo es que usted sigue…?—no salía de su asombro.

—Yo me encontré con Hashirama poco antes de que muriera—inició sorprendiendo mucho a ambos adultos quienes se miraron incrédulos—antes de morir me paso un poco de su sangre y como mi hermano me dio sus ojos antes morir mi Mangekyou sharingan eterno…evolucionó—dicho eso, los ojos del peli blanco cambiaron revelando el legendario rinnegan—es así como sigo vivo, Sakumo.

Uchiha menor y Hatake se miraron bastante sorprendidos, vaya que la vida podía ser impresionante. Luego de salir del trance y el cementerio, el peli plata presentó a su pequeña hija llamada Sora, explicó que tenía un hijo mayor llamado Kakashi que ahora se encontraba de misión con su equipo que era liderado por un joven admirable llamado Minato Namikaze y constituido por una ninja medico llamada Rin Nohara y el hijo de Aiko: Obito Uchiha.

Todos en la aldea que veían al viejo Uchiha se sorprendía totalmente no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos detallaban, el Nidaime Hokage estaba vivo y había vuelto a la aldea luego de tantos años. No pasó mucho para que llegaran al barrio Uchiha donde todos reconocieron al hombre y hacían reverencias de respeto. Llegaron a una casa a la cual Aiko pasó sin problemas e indicó a sus acompañantes que también entraran.

—Tía Aiko pensé que estaba…donde el Hokage—apareció una mujer joven de cabellos largos y negros con sus ojos del mismo color, ella traía cargado a un pequeño de dos años con sus mismos rasgos aunque diferentes facciones.

—Mikoto quiero presentarte a alguien—sonrió levemente la mayor mirando a su tío—él es mi tío Madara, el padre de mi primo Kazuki, es decir, tu abuelo. Tío Madara, ella es Mikoto y él es el pequeño Itachi.

Mikoto, como la reacción de todos, quedó estática observando a aquel anciano del cual su padre le habló mucho desde pequeña, no solo por tratarse del Nidaime Hokage sino porque era su abuelo y siempre oyó maravillas de él por parte de Kazuki, su padre. Jamás se imaginó conocer a ese hombre a pesar de la cantidad de veces que su padre le juró que algún día regresaría pero, su abuela y sus padres murieron antes de que eso pasara.

—Eso…es imposible…—susurró mirando al canoso hombre con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Es verdad Mikoto, lo tienes frente a ti—apoyó Hatake quien tenía a su pequeña de la mano aun.

A Mikoto se le hiso imposible creerlo así estuviera frente a ella, fue luego de unos minutos que reaccionó dándole a Itachi a su tía para abrazar a Madara con fuerza, sintiendo el mismo calor que le transmitía su padre antes. No pasaron muchos días para que el equipo de Minato regresara a la aldea con su misión cumplida exitosamente, los tres niños estaban algo heridos, pero nada grave. Fue cuando Madara conoció al nieto de su hermano: Obito, el chico era bastante despistado pero tenía mucho talento ciertamente y como Uchiha era noble pero curiosamente muy extrovertido.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Madara llego al punto en el que el ser humano ya no resiste más y debe dejar este mundo, claro que antes de hacerlo, dejo sus ojos al hijo de su sobrina sabiendo que este chico cambiaría la manera orgullosa de pensar de un Uchiha y logrando que el dolor no les corrompiera, ese chico sería un héroe en el futuro, de eso estaba muy seguro.

…

Luego de la muerte de Madara, han transcurrido ocho años, tiempo en que ahora había un nuevo Hokage: Minato Namikaze, el líder del equipo de Obito, Kakashi y Rin; estos ya eran jóvenes adultos, Hatake pertenecía a los ANBU y Uchiha era jounin a cargo de un equipo y Rin al sistema médico de la aldea, un sistema creado para el aprendizaje de Ninjutsu médico. Ahora, ambos chicos se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento pero no precisamente entrenado, el de cabellos negros traía en sus hombros a un niño de cinco años con su cabello y ojos azabaches, solo que estos cubiertos por unos lentes que pertenecieron a Obito de pequeño; y Hatake, traía un a un pequeño rubio en la espalda.

—Esto no es ninguna misión, Minato-sensei solo nos puso de niñera—bufó Kakashi dejando al pequeño Uzumaki en el suelo, el portador del rinnegan rió divertido también dejando a su primito en el suelo.

—Admite que es entretenido. Itachi, Shisui, Hana no se alejen mucho—se dirigió a tres chicos de diez y once años el mayor.

—¡Hai!—asintieron los tres chicos quienes estaban recorriendo el lugar de entrenamiento, a pesar de ya ser gennin, era la primera vez que iban a ese campo.

—Kakashi-sempai—apareció un chico unos cinco o cuatro años menor a ellos, de cabello caoba y ojos negros, el reconocido nieto de Tobirama Senju: Tenzou Senju.

—Tenzou... ¿pasa algo?—pregunto Hatake al verle.

—Pues me pareció raro que no se apareciera en la base de los ANBU—contesto el castaño mirándoles con curiosidad y luego a los dos pequeños.

—Minato-sensei no le dijo a Ibiki—suspiró el peli plata—nos dejaron de niñeras hoy.

—Mis tíos y Minato-sensei nos encargaron cuidarlos, además yo debo cuidar de mi equipo—señalo Uchiha mirando a los tres mayorcitos que estaban sentados bajo un árbol hablando.

—Ya veo, de ser así le avisare a Ibiki...suerte...—estaba a punto de retirarse pero Hatake le llamo.

—No le digas a Asuma y...no te acerques a Sora—advirtió mirando al Senju con frialdad, este sudo frio ates de asentir e irse.

—No seas tan amargado Kakashi, tampoco es que tu hermanita sea bebé—rio burlonamente, teniendo en cuenta que la menor de los Hatake tenía 16 años de edad.

El portador del rinnegan y el oji negro se quedaron mirando el cielo un rato pensando en tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Nidaime murió y este le dejo sus ojos a Obito, muchas cosas pasaron como que se cambió de jinchuuriki al Kyuubi, se entablo una amistad con la aldea de Sunagakure, los triunfos en la tercera guerra, entre otras cosas. Desde entonces las cosas se habían calmado un poco y las aldeas ya no tenían tantos problemas entre sí, pero de ser así, el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos -como se le apodo desde los 16 años- estaba listo para proteger a los suyos y traer la paz a este mundo, palabras de Madara antes de morir.

Obito había sido un Uchiha único desde pequeño, había implementado la idea de que los jinchuurikis no se vieran como armas sino como una ayuda en caso de desatarse el peligro cosa que ya era poco probable ahora con las alianza entre la aldeas ocultas, además, el chico era líder de un equipo desde hace tres años.

—Ne Kakashi…

—¿Uh?

—Crees que… ¿yo pueda llegar a ser Hokage como el sensei?

—No sabría decirlo pero…sé que llegaras bastante lejos _sabio de los seis caminos_—comento sonriendo de lado bajo su máscara.

—Madara-ji-chan estará muy orgulloso de mi—dijo sonriendo revelando sus blancos dientes recordando a su tío abuelo. Paso a mirar a su pequeño primito que yacía dormido en sus piernas ahora—…porque por fin el mundo estará en paz—sonrió acariciándolas hebras azabaches de Sasuke, Hatake sonrió inevitablemente por las palabras de su mejor amigo, no había cambiado desde que lo conoció en absoluto.

—Bueno…solo te digo, no llegues tarde a tu cita con Rin hoy.

—¿Eh?... ¡Es tarde!—gritó despertando a los dos niños.

—Anda vete, yo me quedo con Naruto y Sasuke…—dicho eso, Obito se fue corriendo, realmente no había cambiado nada.

A pesar de todo, los logros que yacen en el presente se debe a los resultados de actos pasados, posiblemente evitándose una tragedia se hubieran evitado muchas catástrofes.

FIN

LO LOGREEEEEEE, no tienen idea cuanto tarde escribiendo esto xD Ja jajaja espero que les haya gustado, es una especie de universo alterno y me ha quedado tan loco como yo. Espero que les haya gustado :D nos vemos en otro de mis locos escritos.


End file.
